


Pure Wilderness

by Sami714



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we've got that spark, you and I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> set in a vague future.

The desert sky stretched over them in all directions as they stepped out of their cars and walked towards one another, clad in jeans and tank tops, in the warm darkness. Rock pillars jutted from the sand and a few low scrubs and cacti clung to life in their shadows. In the middle of pure wilderness, they were off Division's radar. They had less than forty-five minutes.

"Who's the kid?" Owen asked, eyes flicking up and down, smirk widening on his face.

"Who's the douchebag?" Alex smiled as they echoed their first words to one another.

Owen caressed her face and kissed her deeply. "Missed you. Missed this."

"Everyday." Alex had enough talk. She pulled him closer by a belt loop.


End file.
